Prom Night
by L2Alois
Summary: Prom Night di Hetalia Academy, semua siswa berlomba-lomba tampil semencolok mungkin untuk menjadi pemenang.Siapa akhirnya yang mendapatkan tiket liburan ke luar negeri selama seminggu?


**TITLE: PROM NIGHT**

**GENRE: Friendship, Romance**

**RATING: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia punya Hidekazu-sensei**

**WARNING: Shounen ai, incest, OOC, AU,dll.**

**Beberapa tokoh yang muncul di sini: Male!Belaruss (Nath Alvroskaya), HRE (Klaus Beillsmidth), Netherlands (Lars), HongKong (Hong), Indonesia (Nesia), Malaysia (Malz), Australia (Aussie)**

**.**

**.**

Gilbert Beillsmidth menguap lebar-lebar, penjelasan Mr. Lukas Bondevix tentang upacara kelulusan sama sekali tidak menyentuh pikirannya. Matanya sudah hampir tertutup seluruhnya jika saja penghapus laknat itu tidak terlempar mengenainya, tepat di kepala.

"OIII, Dasar sialaaann!, Siapa yang berani-beraninya melempari kepalaku yang Awesome ini?" Spontan pemuda albino itu berteriak sekuat tenaga sambil menggebrak mejanya.

"Mr. Beillsmidth, kalau penjelasan saya begitu membosankan untuk anda, silakan keluar dari kelas ini" tukas Guru Matematika mereka itu dengan suara menyeramkan, meski wajahnya tetap datar.

"E, eh.." Gilbert malah menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Kelihatannya anda lupa kalau anda sedang berada di kelas, sekarang KE-LU-AR!" kata Mr. Bondevix sambil memegang penghapus papan tulis, kali ini lebih besar dari yang pertama. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Gilbert segera melesat keluar diiringi tawa dari semua siswa satu kelas, disudut matanya dia bisa melihat Elizaveta yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Roderich yang menyerigai meremehkan. Dasar orang-orang tidak Awesome!

.

.

"Ha..ha..ha..., jadi akhirnya kau berdiri di depan kelas selama tiga jam penuh"

"Salah sendiri tidur di kelas guru paling _killer_ di sekolah, untung hanya disuruh berdiri di depan kelas, dulu siswa di kelasku malah disuruh keliling lapangan _football_ dua puluh kali"

Begitulah reaksi sahabat-sahabatnya, Francis dan Antonio saat Gilbert menceritakan pengalaman buruknya tadi pagi, dasar tidak setia kawan!

"Bukan mauku tidur di kelas tahu! Kemarin aku baru tidur jam dua pagi karena West dan Klaus memaksaku untuk mengerjakan tugas akhirku!" pemuda bermata merah itu melipat kedua tangannya sambil mendengus sebal, mengingat pipinya yang babak belur ditampar kedua adiknya karena hampir tertidur waktu mengerjakan tugas (sebenarnya cuma Klaus yang menamparnya, Ludwig cuma memelototinya sambil sesekali berteriak kalau dia meleng dari pekerjaannya). "Lagipula apa pentingnya mendengarkan ceramah Mr. Bondevix soal prom night, toh aku juga sudah mengumpulkan tugasku!"

"Eh, kau tidak tertarik dengan hadiah prom night itu, Gilbert?" Antonio bertanya tidak percaya.

"Hah? Memangnya ada hadiahnya?" Gilbert balik bertanya, bingung.

Francis menepuk dahinya pelan, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tidak bisa diharapkan kalau tentang mendengarkan perkataan guru, entah bagaimana dia bisa terus naik kelas sampai sekarang, kelihatannya dia harus berterimakasih pada yang diatas karena menciptakan adik-adik yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. "Kau tidak tahu, para pemenang di prom night akan mendapat tiket perjalanan wisata seminggu penuh keliling dunia"

"EEEHHH?"

"Yah, itu sudah jadi tradisi di Hetalia Academy ini selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, karena itu pula semua siswa berlomba-lomba untuk jadi pemenangnya" Francis menjelaskan dengan nada seakan-akan dia tahu segalanya.

Begitulah, prom night di Hetalia Academy memang terkenal dengan kemewahannya, meski itu wajar karena sekolah itu memang sekolah untuk murid-murid kalangan atas di seluruh dunia terlepas dari kelakuan para siswanya yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan hal itu. Setiap tahun para pemenang, prom king, prom queen, dan pasangan terbaik akan mendapatkan hadiah super mewah yang tentu saja akan diperebutkan oleh setiap siswa. Prom night seakan-akan menjadi ajang persaingan terakhir mereka sebelum akhirnya lulus dan terpencar-pencar.

.

.

.

BRAKKK!

Ludwig terjatuh dari sofa dengan tidak elitnya, "Ba...barusan kau bilang apa Bruder?" tanyanya lagi, seakan-akan teriakan kakaknya tadi itu tidak mencapai gendang telinganya.

"Aku bilang _.._." Gilbert menekankan setiap katanya sambil membantu adiknya berdiri, seakan-akan ucapannya tadi benar-benar wajar.

Ludwig yang pikirannya masih normal itu tahu kalau yang diminta kakaknya kali ini sangat tidak normal. Walaupun sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Gilbert selama 16 tahun hidupnya, tapi Ludwig tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya sudah segila ini. Bayangkan saja, mana ada remaja laki-laki normal yang mengajak adiknya sendiri di malam prom, terlebih lagi adiknya itu juga laki-laki. Itu sama saja dengan berjalan sambil memakai papan 'aku adalah homo incest'.

Melihat Ludwig yang terdiam dan memucat, Gilbert tahu kalau nanti adiknya akan menolak, karena itu dia memulai aksinya lagi, "Ayolah West, ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup untuk bisa mengalahkan Elizaveta dan Roderich sekaligus, juga Francis dan Antonio, apa kau tega membiarkan kakakmu yang paling Awesome ini dikalahkan mereka" Gilbert mulai merengek –yang Ludwig tahu bahwa itu hanya pura-pura- dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Apa boleh buat..." kalau Gilbert sudah mengeluarkan tatapan itu, mau tidak mau Ludwig pasti akhirnya menuruti semua idenya, segila apapun itu. "Tapi kenapa kau mengajakku, tidak mengajak Klaus?" Sebenarnya Ludwig tahu kalau Gilbert mengajaknya hanya untuk mendapat perhatian banyak orang, paling tidak Gilbert pasti mengincar posisi prom king atau pasangan terbaik, dan biasanya pasangan terbaik adalah pasangan yang terlihat paling mencolok. Tapi karena Ludwig adalah orang yang sedikit antisosial, dia paling tidak suka terlihat mencolok.

"Yah, tadinya aku mau mengajak Klaus, tapi dia pasti sudah pergi dengan Feliciano kan? Lagipula setelah kupikir-pikir lagi kalau aku bisa mengajakmu yang terkenal kaku dan antisosial ini, pasti aku akan terlihat lebih mencolok lagi kan, HA...HA...HA..." Gilbet tertawa riang, yakin sekali akan menang dalam prom night nanti.

Dan sekali lagi, Ludwig hanya bisa pasrah, mungkin sudah takdirnya untuk menerima keegoisan kakaknya ini seumur hidup.

.

.

"WEEEEEEEEESSSTTTTTTT!"

Suara Gilbert bergema di seluruh penjuru kamar itu, Ludwig yang baru selesai mengenakan kemeja biru mudanya hampir saja terjungkal jatuh ketika Gilbert tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dan menerjangnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Apa-apaan ini Bruder, kau mau membuatku patah tulang hah?"

"Habisnya kau lama sekali, aku sudah bosan menunggumu di bawah" Gilbert hanya menggerutu kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya. Kakaknya itu sudah siap dengan kemeja, celana, dan jas putih yang sesuai dengan rambutnya, dan dengan dasi merah mencolok sesuai warna matanya dan anak ayam di bahunya yang diberi nama Gilbird . Gilbird: "CHIP CHIP CHIP!" (baca: "Aku bukan anak ayam, chip!) . Sementara Gilbert sibuk membantu (baca:mengganggu) Ludwig yang sedang berpakaian, peliharaannya itu melompat ke rambut Ludwig dan mengacak-acaknya, padahal butuh waktu setengah jam penuh untuk merapikannya ke belakang tadi, hah, memang majikan dan peliharaan sama saja.

Dengan kesabaran luar biasa, akhirnya Ludwig hanya menghela nafas pasrah, menyampirkan dasi biru tua dan memakai jas hitamnya asal lalu menyeret dua makhluk pengganggu alias Gilbert dan Gilbird ke bawah yang ternyata sudah penuh dengan sekumpulan manusia pengganggu, hanya menurut Ludwig sih.

"OIII, FRANCIS, ANTONIO, kalian sudah datang!"

"Hallo Gilbert, Ludwig" Antonio tersenyum riang seperti biasa, disebelahnya ada Klaus, Feliciano, Lovino dan Francis, lalu yang tidak terduga adalah... Roderich?

"Kenapa si kacamata itu ada disini?" Gilbert berteriak tiba-tiba, "Bukannya kau pergi dengan Elizaveta, kenapa malah ada di sini dengan Francis?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Roderich.

"Turunkan tanganmu dasar tidak sopan, kapan aku pernah bilang akan pergi dengan Elizaveta, lagipula siapa juga yang mau pergi dengan si mesum itu?" Roderich menyahut, sebal dengan suara teriakan Gilbert yang super berisik.

"Hah? Kalau bukan dengan Francis berarti..." Gilbert memandang ke arah lain, "ANTONIO!" yang hanya dibalas oleh cengiran lebar Antonio.

Ludwig yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam akhirnya membuka mulut juga, penasaran dengan keberadaan orang yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana, "Kenapa Lovino ada di sini?" yang membuat semua orang sadar dan kemudian menoleh ke arah kakak Feliciano tersebut.

"Tentu saja dia datang denganku, iya kan _mon cheri_" yang membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu hampir terkena serangan jantung, yang benar saja, Lovino yang itu, dengan Francis? Apa semua orang sebegitunya ingin menang sampai-sampai tidak peduli akan kencan dengan siapa supaya bisa tampil mencolok?

.

.

Akhirnya walau dengan beberapa tendangan, sungutan dan kata-kata 'mutiara', keempat pasangan ini akhirnya sampai juga di aula Hetalia Academy, tempat berlangsungnya pesta, yang disambut dengan tatapan syok sekaligus kagum dari anak-anak lain karena pemasangan yang tidak biasa.

Malam itu, aula Hetalia Academy, yang sekarang didekorasi dengan warna pink dan emas, penuh dengan para siswa siswi yang malam ini berpakaian resmi dan berpasang-pasangan . Para pelayan berseliweran dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan ringan atau minuman.

"Bruder, menjauhlah sedikit dari Ludwig" Klaus, yang agak risih karena sedari tadi melihat Gilbert menempel dengan Ludwig berkata agak keras.

"Apaan sih, kan sekarang West adalah pasanganku, wajar dong kalau aku dekat-dekat dengannya, pokoknya kami akan jadi pasangan paling Awesome malam ini, dan tentu saja aku yang akan jadi prom kingnya, iya kan West" Gilbert dengan sengaja malah mencium pipi adiknya itu, yang disambut oleh _deathglare_ dari Klaus. Ludwig sendiri hanya bisa diam, bagaimanapun dia bisa dibunuh oleh ayahnya kalau ayahnya itu tahu dia mengencani kakaknya sendiri di malam prom.

'CKLIK, CKLIK'

Suara jepretan kamera mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua dari sofa di tengah ruangan yang mereka tempati, menoleh ke arah pintu masuk aula. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sangat mereka kenal, membawa kamera dan mengarahkannya pada mereka.

"Wow, kelihatannya malam ini aku akan dapat banyak foto berharga, Feli mendekatlah sedikit ke arah Klaus, ya begitu!" dengan semangat super berlebih gadis itu segera mengambil foto beberapa kali ke arah pasangan lain kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka.

Elizaveta tampak cantik malam ini dengan gaun ungu tanpa bahu yang dikenakannya, bagian bawah dari gaun itu menyapu lantai ketika ia berjalan (diikuti pandangan memuja dari sebagian besar pemuda 'normal' yang ada di sana).

"Halo semuanya" Elizaveta melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka bagaikan miss Universe memberi salam untuk penggemar-penggemarnya. Semua orang tahu kalau Elizaveta pasti mengincar kedudukan prom queen malam ini, dan dia adalah salah satu calon terkuat. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mengenal Elizaveta Hedervary, salah satu siswi tercantik yang juga ketua klub fotografi dan mantan wakil ketua OSIS Hetalia? Yah, dia hampir terlihat sempurna kalau saja tidak menebar sifat fujoshinya itu kemana-mana...

"Elizaveta tetap terlihat cantik seperti biasa vee..." Feliciano menyapa Elizaveta dengan senyum ceria seperti biasanya yang disambut dengan pelukan kuat dari Elizaveta pada junior kesayangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Gilbert, walau kau datang meghebohkan seluruh sekolah dengan datang bersama adik kandungmu sendiri, tapi bukannya tema incest itu sudah agak ketinggalan zaman?"

"Urus urusanmu sendiri yang tidak awesome itu Elizaveta, lagipula daripada kau yang datang sendiri masih lebih baik aku kan" Gilbert merengut kesal.

"Tapi mungkin memang benar Gilbert, kalau soal incest pasti sudah ada dua orang yang melakukannya kan?" Antonio menyela.

"Maksudmu Nath dan Ivan Braginsky ya?" Francis mengangguk, dia bisa membayangkan kalau malam itu Ivan pasti diseret Nath untuk jadi pasangannya.

"Kata siapa dua bersaudara Russia itu jadi pasangan, soalnya..." kata-kata Elizaveta terpotong saat seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya. Dan seketika itu dia tersenyum puas saat melihat teman-teman dan semua orang yang bisa melihatnya langsung membeku seketika.

Elizaveta sudah memastikan kalau dirinya akan menjadi legenda prom saat melihat wajah semua orang yang bagai melihat setan dia ruangan itu, mereka semua memucat tanpa sanggup mengucapkan sepatah katapun, yah, siapa yang sanggup berkomentar saat melihat...

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja setelah meninggalkanku setelah memaksaku meninggalkan kakak"

Elizaveta mengajak Nath Alvroskaya sebagai pasangannya!

Mungkin setelah pesta ini selesai Elizaveta Hedervary akan langsung dihormati oleh semua orang di Hetalia Academy. Bayangkan saja, Nath Alvroskaya? Siswa paling terkenal disekolahnya, bukan saja karena statusnya sebagai pemuda paling cantik di sekolah sehingga baik laki-laki atau perempuan bisa terpesona sekali melihatnya,- apalagi malam ini dengan jas dan celana silvernya dia terlihat makin bersinar-, tapi juga karena Nath dikenal sebagai _brother complex_ parah dengan kecenderungan psikopat. Dan Elizaveta berhasil memaksanya untuk pergi dengannya, bukan dengan Ivan?

"Oke sayang, bye teman-teman, aku pergi dulu" setelah itu Elizaveta mengapit tangan Nath dan menyeretnya berkeliling sementara Nath hanya memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti biasa sehingga orang-orang membukakan jalan untuk mereka.

.

.

Beberapa menit sesudah kejadian paling aneh bin ajaib itu, akhirnya beberapa orang berhasil mendapatkan kembali suara mereka. Gilbert dan Francis masih duduk dengan pasangannya masing-masing sambil membicarakan hal-hal kecil sementara Antonio dan Roderich sudah menghilang di lantai dansa (kelihatannya dua orang itu tidak pernah melewatkan kelas dansa) dan pasangan lain, Klaus dan Feliciano sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Suara musik masih terdengar sangat kencang saat pintu terbuka lebar dan beberapa orang yang baru datang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa lebih kaget lagi setelah melihat pasangan Elizaveta" Gilbert menggumam perlahan sementara teman-temannya memandang berkeliling.

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu lebih baik kau melihat ke arah sana Gilbert" kata Francis sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan, "dan sebelah sana" kali ini Lovino yang menunjuk ke arah kiri mereka dengan tatapan kesal seperti biasanya.

Menoleh ke arah kanan, Gilbert terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya, Hong, anak paling pendiam dan tanpa ekspresi di Hetalia Academy, berjalan ke tengah ruangan dengan menggunakan kemeja putih dan jas coklat kemerahannya, diapit oleh dua orang bersaudara kembar asal Korea, Im Yong Soo dan Im Yong Hoo yang tampil mencolok dengan tuksedo hitam besar orang memandang tidak percaya ke arah Hong, bagaimana mungkin anak pendiam dan kesayangan para guru itu bisa membawa dua orang sekaligus sebagai pasangannya?

Dan kalau pemandangan itu mengejutkan, hal itu belum seberapa setelah Gilbert menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Lovino. Tepat di sofa sebelah mereka seorang Nesia duduk di tengah sofa, mengenakan jas merah mencolok, dengan dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang yang sepakat mengenakan pakaian dan gaun putih. Kelihatannya pemuda asal Indonesia ini mau mendirikan haremnya di pesta ini. Di sebelah kanannya ada Lars dan Aussie, kedua pemuda pirang ini sedang menuangkan minuman di gelas Nesia. Sementara di sebelah kirinya ada Malz, Viet dan, Gilbert sempat mengucek matanya, memastikan dia tidak salah lihat, ...Yekaterina...? Nesia bukan saja mengajak tiga orang laki-laki, tapi juga dua orang perempuan, yang salah satunya adalah siswi paling seksi di sekolah?

Kelihatannya Gilbert harus merenungi nasib sialnya bersekolah di Hetalia Academy, semua orang punya cara sendiri untuk tampil mencolok.

.

.

"Jadi yang akan menjadi Prom Queen kita hari ini adalaaaahhhhhhh..." Alfred yang adalah anggota OSIS bersama Arthur, Kiku, dan Matthew berdiri di atas panggung, mengumumkan para pemenang dengan diiringi tatapan penasaran seluruh siawa siswi, Alfred menghirup nafas kuat, kemudian berteriak sekuat tenaga, "ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY, KITA UCAPKAN SELAMAT UNTUK PROM QUEEN KITA!"

Elizaveta maju ke atas panggung dengan penuh percaya diri diiringi tepuk tangan di seluruh gedung itu, kelihatannya tidak ada yang menentang keputusan juri itu, yah siapa juga yang bisa menentang kalau Elizaveta berhasil 'menjinakkan' Nath Alvroskaya?

"Berikutnya, Prom King kita adalaaahhh" Alfred memandang ke arah kertas kecil ditangannya sebelum meneriakkan sebuah nama, "NESIA, SELAMAT UNTUK PROM KING HETALIA YANG BARU!"

Nesia maju dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, pemuda dengan wajah imut itu meninggalkan haremnya dan melangkah mendekati Elizaveta, mencium tangannya. "Selamat Elizaveta, kau cantik sekali malam ini" Elizaveta hanya tertawa gugup, kemanakah Nesia yang dulunya polos itu?

"Pasangan terbaik akan diumumkan setelah acara dansa, jadi teman-teman silakan nikmati acara sementara juri memutuskan" Arthur selaku ketua OSIS menumumkan kemudian berbalik menuruni panggung diikuti teman-temannya.

.

Musik bernada romantis dinyalakan, menandakan acara dansa untuk para pasangan dimulai. Satu per satu para pasangan mulai menuruni lantai dansa. Terlihat mereka semua tersenyum bahagia, acara prom memang diadakan sebagai sarana bersenang-senang terakhir kalinya kan?

Tapi kelihatannya tidak semua orang senang...

"Pokoknya kita harus jadi pasangan terbaik, mana mungkin aku kalah dari Elizaveta" Gilbert terus menyerocos, matanya mengikuti Elizaveta yang sedang berdansa dengan Roderich, kelihatannya setelah jadi prom queen dia tidak lagi peduli dengan Nath, terlihat dari Nath yang sedang mengejar-ngejar kakaknya lagi.

Ludwig memutar bola matanya, "Kau sebegitu ingin menangnya Bruder?" melihat Gilbert yang terus menggerutu membuat Ludwig agak jengah juga, dia menunduk sambil menatap Gilbert tepat di matanya.

"Tentu saja, ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk tampil di SMU, kau tid- ummphhh" ucapan Gilbert terpotong ketika sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya.

.

Lovino benar-benar berharap dia bisa keluar dari situasi ini, di sebelah kanannya ada Antonio yang memaksanya melakukan gerakan dansa yang benar-benar tidak ada di teori pelajaran dansa manapun seingatnya, sedangkan di sebelah kirinya, Francis berusaha memeluk dan memegang apapun yang bisa disentuhnya dari Lovino dan Antonio.

"Lepaskan tanganmu mesum, dan kau berhenti membuat gerakan tidak jelas seperti itu, kau hanya-" tepat saat itu Antonio menabraknya sehingga dia terdorong ke belakang dan menabrak orang di belakangnya.

"Eh, Maaf, aku tidak se-" Lovino menoleh melihat orang yang ditabraknya, tapi seketika terdiam ketika dia melihat sesuatu di hadapannya, begitu juga dengan Francis, Antonio, dan semua orang di ruangan itu.

.

Ludwig tidak bisa lagi memperhatikan sekitarnya, ruangan tempatnya berdiri tiba-tiba terasa begitu sunyi. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Gilbert, hanya bisa terdiam kaget, begitu juga dengan Gilbert. Tapi ketika dia merasa Gilbert akan melepas ciuman tidak sengaja mereka itu, dia merasa sangat tidak rela, karena itu tanpa mempedulikan akal sehatnya yang berusaha memperingatkan, dia malah menarik Gilbert mendekat, tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Gilbert supaya tubuh mereka menempel, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang kepala Gilbert, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kelihatannya Gilbert sama sekali tidak keberatan karena beberapa saat kemudian dia malah meletakkan tangannya di leher Ludwig dan membalas ciumannya.

Dan seketika itu mereka berdua tidak peduli lagi siapa yang akan jadi pemenang di prom night.

.

.

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**:

Feliciano yang baru datang di ruangan memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Kenapa semua orang diam? Tapi kemudian dia melihat ke tengah ruangan dan kemudian tertawa bingung.

"Eh, Klaus, Klaus, dua orang di tengah ruangan itu mirip dengan GilGil dan Ludwig ya?" Feliciano mengguncang-guncang lengan Klaus yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Heii, Klaus.." Feliciano yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun kemudian menoleh ke sampingnya.

"EH, UWAAA!, TOLONG!, KLAUS MAU MATIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Ya, begitulah, akhirnya pesta prom malam itu ditutup dengan adegan pingsannya Klaus Beillsmidth dengan wajah membiru dan mulut berbusa karena menyaksikan kakak dan saudara kembarnya tengah asyik berciuman mesra di tengah padatnya aula Hetalia Academy.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Hoh, akhirnya kelar juga! Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa saya bikin fict tentang prom, itu karena semua drama yang saya tonton akhir-akhir ini semuanya ada adegan prom night di akhirnya sampai saya kepikiran tentang gimana kalau tokoh Hetalia juga melakukan prom night, sekaligus coba-coba masukin pair male!BelarussXHungary, akhirnya jadilah fict super ancur ini.**

**Jadi, siapa yang memenangkan Pasangan Terbaik malam itu? Silakan tebak sendiri reader, use your imagination! (Reader: Yaelah, bilang aja kalo Authornya males mikir!)**

**Review pleaseeeeeeeee? **


End file.
